Once in a blue moon
by chopstixakfgirl88
Summary: Koga makes a deal with a sorceress, tries to take away Kagome and almost does,... but a pink haired wolf named Ayame comes along. Inuyasha of course gets jealous and Kagome suddenly finds herself falling in love with Koga! What will happen?
1. Default Chapter

Ch. 1: Picking flowers for Kagome.  
What's up readers? Ok this is my 3rd fanfic and I hope u like it! Disclaimer: yada, yada, blah, blah, Inuyasha.  
Koga  
  
"Kagome, today you're going to be my woman...permanently." vowed Koga and stepped into a dark, damp cave. Torches came alit when Koga passed some and when his feet touched a mossy patch. A giant snake, burst out of the ground under him and Koga jumped backwards. Then, he kicked the snake's head and it landed on the floor, defeated. More torches lighted his pathway and when they stopped, Koga bowed and said, "Lady Moonstar, I have come to ask you a favor."  
  
Lady Moonstar's long, black hair touched the floor and the kimono she wore was all black, except for a full moon with tiny stars encircling it. "You may stand." she said coolly and waited for his request. "I want you to make the moon blue in five days." he gulped when he saw her expression. Her face was nor angry or in disbelief but unchanging. "I see why you have asked for such an unusual request, Koga...but I can not grant your wish without something disastrous happening." She smiled and added, "Do you understand?" 'I'll do anything for Kagome!' he thought. "Yes, I do understand." he answered.  
  
"Then, on the 5th day of your request, on the stroke of midnight, Kagome will be yours ...forever." she whispered the last part and the room spun around Koga, faster and faster until all he saw was darkness. Koga woke up to find he was in the cave of The Wolf Demon Tribe. He shook his head and saw that it was still dark, so he thought he might as well get some sleep; before he would meet with Kagome and make sure he was there on the day she would be his. That night he dreamt about Kagome.  
Koga's Dream  
  
"Kagome." said Koga and held both of her hands in his. "Will you be my woman?" The setting was very romantic, it was a starlit night and they were standing by a waterfall. The sound of the water drifting down into the lake was very relaxing and best of all the stupid mutt-face (Inuyasha) wasn't around. "I don't know Koga," Kagome said uneasily. "I love you and Inuyasha so much... I don't know who to choose." she sighed and turned around, a tear sliding down her cheek. Koga's face was in disbelief, "Y-You love mutt-face??" and thought 'She's better off with me.' Then, Koga heard people giggling and knew it was Inuyasha with someone else than Kagome, and he took her arm following the laughter.  
  
To Kagome's surprise, it was Inuyasha with who else, than the priestess, Kikyo. They were in a serious lip-lock and Kagome couldn't help but whisper, "Inuyasha, h-how could you do this to me?" Inuyasha's ears moved and opened his eyes, "Kagome! I-I can explain...." Kagome interrupts and screams, "I hate you Inuyasha!!!!!!! I love Koga!!!!!!!! And I'm his woman!!!!!" "Kagome, don't say that y-ya don't me...." stammered Inuyasha and stood up, pushing Kikyo aside. "I mean every word!!!!" shouted Kagome.  
  
"NO!" yelled Inuyasha while in Koga's mind Koga thought, 'Yea! Now Kagome and I will be together, at last!' Koga and Kagome ran into each other's arms and kissed deeply. The setting changed and Koga and Kagome were still kissing except it was their wedding. At the end of the ceremony, Kagome kissed Koga on the cheek and started licking his entire face. "What the...?" shouted Koga.  
  
End of Dream  
  
Koga woke up to find that one of the wolves was licking his face to wake him up. "Get off of me!" yelled a disgusted Koga and scrambled up. 'That was a very good dream nonetheless.' thought Koga and stretched. Today he would go see his Kagome and stay with her until that special night. He spotted some weird looking flowers, while he was walking out of the cave, the aroma of the flowers were so sweet that he decided to pick some for Kagome.  
  
Two of Koga's wolf demon pals, stared as they saw their leader picking flowers and inhaling them. The taller one whispered, "I knew he liked that human girl, but picking flowers is just way too weird for me." the shorter one just shrugged and thought, 'I need to find Koga a girl, I wonder if Ayame is still available.'  
  
Well that's the end of Ch. 1 and if you want to read more than I need at least 5-10 reviews to start on the 2nd chapter. Anyways, who is "Ayame" and what will Inuyasha and Kagome react when they see Koga with a bunch of flowers in his hand for Kagome???? Bye!!!! ~*.^ Kitsune09 ^.*~ 


	2. Chapter 2: An annoyed Inuyasha and the p...

Chapter 2: An annoyed Inuyasha and the pink haired wolf  
  
Hello my pretties! Lol. Anyways enjoy my second chapter! Lil Hitsuji  
  
Disclaimer: u can't have him! He's mine mine mine… rumiko takashi: eh hmm me: of course… he is urs… (sweat drop)  
  
on with the story  
  
"Oh, um thank you Koga… I um, don't know what to say." Kagome said and blushed. Koga had just given her a present, a boutique of flowers and it was a surprise… a nice surprise. 'No one has ever given me a present before. Well, (a picture of Hojo is in her mind) That's different. It was for medical reasons. Baka grandpa! Oy'  
"I'm really flattered Koga, but uh what's with the flowers?" she asked.  
"Well when I saw them, they reminded me of you." he smiled sweetly.  
That sounded like it came from a book… oh well. That was really sweet. Kagome thought and glanced at her comrades. Sango was smiling, while the baka priest lay unconscious on the floor. Shippo was looking innocent and wondering what the heck was going on. (A/N: Ah, Shippo the wonders of growing up… :p) Kirara (A/N: how do u spell kirara? Like that? Or this? Kilala?) was lying on the ground and resting. "What the hell do you think you are doing? Get your hands off of her!" shouted a pissed off Inuyasha.  
The hanyou then stood between the wolf and the miko. A frown appeared on Koga's face but it soon faded away when Kagome yelled Sit Boy. "Why do you bother hanging out with a half demon like that? When you can have a full fledged demon like me?" he asked and flexed his arm. Corny with a little bit of humor.  
"Oh yeah?" Inuyasha retorted and pulled out his Tetsugai. "Enough of this!" Kagome said. "Koga the flowers was a sweet gesture but I already told you the answer is…" Just then someone jumped out of a nearby tree and punched Koga's face; sending him straight to the ground. "What the??" Miroku said who apparently had awakened from his sleep.

"Koga, you two timer! How dare you cheat on your fiancée!" the stranger said, anger in her voice.  
"Fiancée?" the Inuyasha group said in astonishment. "Yes," the girl said and turned around, thus unveiling her identity. Her pink/reddish hair was in pigtails, a silver (what's it called? It's on her forehead), her eyes resembled emeralds, in all she was pretty but the thing that was most appealing was that she was a wolf/ demon/ girl/ woman? Who knows but Koga didn't look too happy about his fiancée returning.  
"A-ya-me?" said Koga and gulped. It, it can't be! She moved and… what will Kagome think???!!! "Oh Koga, my darling, I'm so sorry it's been so long. I've missed you so much and everyone will be so happy. Just think, our two powerful tribes joining forces and we would rule it… TOGETHER!" Ayame said and held Koga tightly. A/N: By the way, I don't actually know Ayame's personality since I've never seen her on Inuyasha episodes that are airing right now. Sorry or gomen if I messed up her personality! "Are you crazy? That was a long time ago... and I love Kagome." Koga yelled, but whispered the last part. He pulled away from her grasp and held Kagome's hands. She turned bright red and shouted. "I am not…!" her words were cut off by Koga's hand. "Look you've got to play along! She's crazy I tell ya!" whispered Koga and pulled her tightly against his body. "But…" "Please. Trust me. I'll explain later." "Okay…" Inuyasha's ears heard everything and he pulled Kagome away. "No! You can't have her!" He shouted and blushed. "Inuyasha." Kagome whispered and welcomed his embrace.

"Koga. Stop playing games or I'll rip you to shreds!" Ayame screeched and bared her fangs. The Inuyasha gang stared as the drama unfolded well not Kagome and Inuyasha of course.  
Gees, just my luck. That bitch had to come at a time like this. I just hope the spell works… "Okay, I'll tell you the truth… I'm getting married to… her." He pointed to a girl. Not Kagome or Sango… but… END OF CHAPTER


End file.
